Rosas despedazadas
by mUziEK
Summary: Las lágrimas de una mujer se convierten en tatuajes del alma...no hay más que decir.
1. Confesión

_-Jason…yo, yo no sé qué decir…-_

_-Dime lo que piensas…-_

_-No, no puedo. No sé, es tan repentino-_

_-He esperado cuatro años para decírtelo…no creo que sea repentino-_

_-Sí lo es… pero bueno, ahora entiendo porque los halagos, los regalos…todo-_

_-Musa, perdóname. Si esto te impide seguir con tu carrera no me interpondré. Te puedo transferir a otro representante…-_

_-Jason…estoy confundida-_

_-Sabía que no debí habértelo dicho…-_

_-No, hiciste bien, es que yo quizá sienta algo por ti-_

_-¿De verdad?, ¿algo más que relación de trabajo?-_

_-Si…pero, Riven…-_

_-Riven…no tengo nada contra él, pero siento que no te merece, que no tiene el mínimo respeto ni por ti ni por tu carrera…-_

_-No sé qué hacer, ni qué decir…no esperaba esto-_

_-Musa, mírame a los ojos. Mírame y dime con toda sinceridad qué es lo que te haría reflexionar y decidir…-_

_-Necesito tiempo…- _

**_Este fic se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción que ya verán cuál es(jajaja no es 40 y 20 eeeh )_**


	2. Botón de flor

Exactamente aquello había pasado semanas antes. Jason, el representante de Musa, le había confesado- a pesar de ser consciente que sería una locura involucrarse con su socia, la cual era más joven que él- cuánto la quería. Sería todo un escándalo de la farándula, pero ya saben lo que dicen "para el amor no hay edad"… la pregunta era si en verdad había amor.

-¡Ya es oficial!, Jason y yo por fin estamos juntos-

-Pero qué dices. Musa, él es mucho mayor que tú. Tiene treintaicinco y tu veintitrés, es demasiada la diferencia- le dijo Layla estupefacta

-Pero él me ama, ¡de verdad me ama!. Además, los dos nos entendemos muy bien, él sigue y comparte mis ideales.-

-¿Y Riven?- preguntó Tecna

-Riven no me apoya, no me hace sentir amada y protegida, creo que no es lo que yo esperaba. En cambio Jason…-

-Amiga, no por favor, piénsalo bien…- dijo Bloom preocupada pues para jóvenes como ellas aquella situación resultaba un tanto extraña

-He estado pensándolo desde hace cuatro años y hoy concluí que me ama…-

-Pero…-

-Y yo también lo amo-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?- le preguntó Flora.

-No lo creo…-

Flora suspiró.-Entonces sólo nos queda aceptar tu decisión- volteó a ver a las demás- Jason debe tener muchas cosas positivas y si te hace feliz…

-Y saben qué, ¡nos iremos a Nueva York!-

-¿Vas a vivir con él?-

-Si, pero bueno, como una pareja nada más, no planeo casarme aún-

-¿Aún? Haber haber, Musa. ¿Si te estás escuchando?- le dijo Layla

-Irte a vivir con Jason, un tipo mayor que tú, a Nueva York, **sola, **a tu corta edad…- le empezó a enumerar inconveniente tras inconveniente

-Sola…-dijo Flora

-Con Jason…-dijo Tecna

-Un tipo mayor que tú…-dijo Bloom

-Ya ya, entiendo. Pero él es diferente…-

-¿Qué lo hace diferente?- preguntaron todas.

-Que él me da mi lugar…-

No era tanto que sus amigas la acusaran de loca o inmoral, simplemente todas podían ver que la relación que Musa y Jason era fuera de los parámetros normales, tenían miedo que no fuera a funcionar y que su amiga saliera muy lastimada. Sin embargo quisieron verlo por el lado positivo; Jason era un hombre que tenía metas fijas y no dejaría a Musa sola ni desamparada, además si decía que la amaba- y si en verdadera amor- pues era obvio que no sería capaz de hacerle daño.

Como quiera que fuese, el instinto femenino les alertaba que algo no andaba bien, que era una mala idea. Claro que esto no lo podía ver Musa; ella sólo veía lo bueno de Jason y no notaba ningún defecto en él.

¿Qué pasó con Riven?, bueno, después de una larga y dolorosa charla, Musa rompió con él y las cosas entre ellos no quedaron muy bien que digamos. Riven, en su enojo, le dijo las cosas más hirientes que se le pueden decir a una mujer con tal de herir su orgullo. Musa, por su parte, no pudo herirlo más de lo que ya había hecho al cambiarlo por alguien que **sí **era capaz de ser "comprensivo, maduro y amoroso. Todo un hombre", en palabras de su ex novia.

Del amor que los dos tuvieron no quedó nada, sólo gritos e insultos, producto del resentimiento y la poca comprensión del uno hacia el otro. Una relación de cuatro años que se fue a la basura por la falta de comunicación; besos, caricias, buenos momentos…todo se había perdido en ellos.

**y así inicia su nueva relación la pequeña Musa...:P. GRACIAS A TODAS LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEW.**

**A todos mis anónimos, si me dejan su correo no puedo visualizarlo :( así que no puedo avisarles cuando ya actualicé pero les dejor mi correo y me pueden agregar, es melodiuscynicism arroba hot mail punto com. **

**MIL MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

**Que la inspiración esté con ustedes...jaja byebye**

**(Musa es mi Musa jajajaa aaay que boba, lo siento, son la 1 pm y ya tengo sueñito)**


	3. Nubes grises

-Hola amor- entró Jason y le dio un beso a Musa.

Todos los vieron con cara de "OMG, Eeew". Bloom no podía dejar pensar que era como si le diera un beso a su papá o a algún profesor. Todos los demás optaron por voltear o hacer caso omiso porque de verdad era muy incomodo.

Riven por su parte no quería ni acercarse a su ex novia, pero ¿por qué estaba ahí?, en realidad ni él lo sabía; era la fiesta de despedida de Musa y quizá muy en el fondo de su corazón aun esperaba que ella cambiara de opinión o que de pronto se diera cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma el hecho de estar ahí como perrito faldero, sintiéndose aplastado, usado, tragado, escupido y vomitado.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por la fiesta que le han hecho a Musa- dijo Jason alzando su copa para un brindis- Sé que les puede resultar rara esta relación, pero prometo- volteó a ver a todos, incluso a Riven- prometo que cuidaré de ella. Nunca le haría daño.

Todos sonrieron y sólo Helia y Flora se atrevieron a darle las gracias.

-Yo quiero agradecerles por la comprensión que han tenido ante esto. Sé que siempre estarán aquí para mí y aunque me vaya por un tiempo, saben que la amistad nunca se romperá- dijo Musa casi a punto de llorar.

Jason soltó una risita- Ay, no irás a llorar, ¿verdad, amor?- lo dijo casi en todo de burla, de hecho lo hizo muy disimuladamente

-Este…no no- Musa secó sus lágrimas rápidamente

-¡Salud!- brindaron todos excepto cierta persona.

-Jason, ¿quieres que lleve tu copa a la cocina?-

-Ya te estabas tardando-

Musa sonrió apenada, tomó la copa y justo a la hora de darse la vuelta, chocó con Stella y sin querer derramó un poco de vino en la camisa de su novio.

-¡Oh!, lo siento-dijo Stella apenada

-No te preocupes- dijo Jason tratando de disimular su enojo- ya se quitará

-Cielo, discúlpame, fue un accidente- Musa trataba de quitar la mancha de vino con un trapo

-¡Ya no lo empeores!- dijo cambiando de actitud. Tomó su brazo apretándolo un poco- mejor ve a dejar la copa y nos vamos porque aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo entre dientes

-Si…-dijo Musa un poco extrañada por la actitud de Jason

Riven había presenciado de lejos esa escena. La sangre le hervía con tan sólo ver que Jason tocaba a Musa y más le molestaba que la hubiera tomado tan bruscamente, pero bueno, eso ya no era su asunto, no más…

**dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

Jason y Musa llegaron al departamento para preparar las últimas maletas. Entraron tranquilamente, dejaron bolsas y sacos en el sillón; Musa fue a la cocina por un poco de agua. Bebió su vaso y al voltear ahí estaba Jason, justo detrás de ella.

-Lávala- le dijo de mala manera mostrándole su camisa.

-Por favor...- completó Musa

-Dije que la laves, tú la ensuciaste-

-Fue un accidente...- le dijo Musa empezándose a molestar también

-Fue un accidente- repitió Jason- si no fueras tan torpe, querida, no sucederían tantos accidentes- le aventó la camisa y se encerró en su cuarto.

Algo no andaba bien, algo le decía a Musa que quizá había tomado la decisión incorrecta, pero opto por pensar que sólo era su imaginación.


	4. Suspiros

Tan sólo era una niña. A pesar de sus veintitrés años, aun seguía siendo una infanta llena de ilusiones, sueños, proyectos, risas, bromas…inocencia.

Musa se encontraba aun tratando de quitar la mancha de vino. Tallaba y tallaba pero parecía no querer irse, ni siquiera si trataba de chantajearla con sus lágrimas…en eso sonó el teléfono. Jason salió de su cuarto y contestó. Musa ni siquiera quiso voltear a verlo.

-Bien, los veo en dos horas…-

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Musa casi queriendo no hablarle

-Unos amigos, vienen a la casa a cenar. Tú sabes, quieren hacerme una despedida-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venían?-

-Porque no sabía, me acaban de decir- Jason se acercó a ella- ¿Aun no quitas la mancha?

-¿Tú qué crees?- le contestó muy enojada- ¿eres tonto o ciego? qué no ves que aun no se va

-A mi no me hablas así, estúpida-

-Musa soltó la camisa y lo miró fijamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

Jason trató de calmarse- Perdón, estoy estresado por el viaje- la tomó entre sus brazos, pero Musa se soltó

-Déjame. Sabes, quizá ya no quiera irme contigo- Musa dijo y se fue a la sala

-Perdóname bebé. No quise llamarte así-

-Déjame sola…-

-Anda, di que me perdonas, ¿sí?- él la tomó casi a la fuerza entre sus brazos y la beso delicadamente

-No…-

-Si…- seguía tratando de buscar sus labios

-Jason, dije que no…-

-No, a mi me pareció que fue un sí…-

Musa cayó rendida ante sus seducciones y finalmente terminó por aceptar sus disculpas.

-Bueno, ahora ¿por qué no preparas algo de comer?, no queremos recibir a las visitas sin tener nada que ofrecer…-

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?-

-¿Ayudarte?, ¿yo?, ¿en la cocina?...-

-Sí, eso es lo que dije…-

-No es trabajo para mí…verás, yo hago todo lo de tus promociones, giras, finanzas…- él se acercó y le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza- y tú haces lo que sobra…así que apúrate y no rezongues-

Musa no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una buena receta de cocina para hacer.

La tarde fue, dentro de lo que cabe, amena. Jason, sus amigos y Musa pasaron un buen rato acompañados de los deliciosos platillos que había preparado la joven. Cantaron, bailaron y por supuesto trataron temas de interés común; la música y los negocios.

-¡Qué día tan maravilloso fue hoy!- Jason se recostó en su cama- estoy exhausto

-¿Exhausto?, dímelo a mí, no paré de moverme en todo el día- dijo Musa que llevaba todos los platos al fregadero y toda la basura al contenedor.

-Mañana salimos temprano, será mejor que descanses- Jason le hiso una seña de acompañarlo a dormir- quiero que te veas bonita mañana, así que no te desveles-

-Bien- la joven dejó lo que aun faltaba por escombrar y se dirigió a su recamara-

-¿Qué haces?, ¿No piensas venir conmigo?-

Rió la joven- ¿insinúas que duerma contigo?

-¿Tú qué crees?-

-Ahm…creo haber quedado en algo contigo, Jason. - le guiñó el ojo en señal coqueta, aunque en realidad era para que no se enojara, era para calmar un poco lo que se podía desatar ante tal respuesta- Buenas noches- se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró con seguro

Jason solo la siguió con la mirada. –_"Pero tendrás que caer…"_- se dio la vuelta y apagó la luz


	5. Diario

_Diario: _

_"Ya es casi medio año desde que me mudé con Jason. Él ha sido maravilloso conmigo. Me lleva a pasear, me compra muchas cosas, me lleva a los mejores restaurantes, está muy pendiente de mi carrera…es casi como un sueño. Digo casi porque… bueno, no creo que debería escribir esto…en fin, ayer me soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que mi labio no paraba de sangrar. Él se disculpó después. No pretendo ser de aquellas mujeres que dejan que sus parejas les peguen, pero bueno, él se disculpo y de verdad parecía sincero…esperaré y si pasa otra vez, entonces lo dejaré…o por lo menos trataré de encontrar una solución."_


	6. la última que me la haces

-Querida, deberías tener más cuidado. Aun no entiendo cómo es que te fuiste a hacer semejante herida en el labio- dijo una de las pretensiosas amigas de Jason

-Ya te lo dije, Eleonor. La puerta de la alacena se atoró y tratando de abrirla, la jalé demasiado fuerte y me golpeé-

-Pues más cuidado, Musa. Mira que te van a tener que maquillar todo el labio-

-Ya ni me digas, Jason va a estar super molesto porque esto retrasa la grabación del video por lo menos una hora-

Su amiga suspiró. –Bueno, entonces no nos retrasemos más-

Musa miraba por la ventana de la limusina los enormes edificios de Nueva York, la multitud de gente caminando a prisa…pero sólo miraba, porque en realidad en su mente estaba otra cosa:

_-Amor, amor, mira, creo que este vestido te iría bien para la fiesta del sábado- Jason llamaba a Musa, pero ella se encontraba viendo otro aparador; en él había un maniquí con un vestido azul, más del tipo que le gustaban a ella, nada que ver con el gusto de Jason. Para desgracia suya, atrás del maniquí había un muchacho viendo unas cuantas prendas._

_-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo Jason- Ya entiendo…- la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un callejón, donde nadie pudiera verlos-_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Musa desconcertada- ¿No puedo ver los vestidos?_

_-¿Qué me pasa?...¡Qué me pasa!. No puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos antes de que ya andes de resbalosa viendo a otro-_

_-¿De qué hablas?, estaba viendo el vestido-_

_-No soy idiota, lo estabas viendo a él-_

_-¡Claro que no!...¡y no me vuelvas a llamar resbalosa!,yo no te he faltado el respeto en ningún momento como para que…-_

_Jasón le soltó un golpe en la boca_

_-Eso es para que te calles, estúpida. No nací ayer…-_

_Musa permanecía en el suelo, sollozando._

_-Y cuidadito y vuelves a hacerme escenitas como estas, porque no te la acabas, idiota.- Jason se fue y la dejó tirada, llorando. La gente pasaba por aquel callejón y no se imaginaba lo que había pasado, ni se lo imaginaban ni les importaba._

_Musa salió del callejón y en lugar de seguir a Jason, se fue en la dirección contraria, acelerando el paso para que nadie la pudiera ver y para que Jason no la pudiera dañar de nuevo…_

"_Querida Layla: Han sido casi dos años que no te veo, las extraño mucho. Las cosas…las cosas van bien por aquí. Mi vida con Jason es maravillosa…si…maravillosa…sólo que todo es tan monótono. Todo aquí es apariencia; aquí no vale quien eres sino cuanto tienes. No hay manera de hacer amigos, me la paso de fiesta en fiesta, bueno, con decirte que Jason me mantiene borracha casi todo el tiempo jaja…aunque no pienses mal, nos emborrachamos en fiestas y eso. Sabes, es extraño porque nunca lo había hecho…así como tampoco había probado otras cosas…te imaginarás a que me refiero. _

_Mi cuerpo está muy cansado, Layla. Sólo trabajo y trabajo y todo mi dinero se le queda a Jason, él lo administra. Soy su adorada muñeca, su juguete…Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo?…si mi vida es maravillosa con él…¿o no? Layla necesito verte, las necesito aquí conmigo…uhgyhgcf_

-Con qué es monótona tu vida…- Jason volteó la silla en la que estaba sentada su adorada novia

-Jason…- Musa ya le tenía tanto miedo que su boca se secaba y su cuerpo se paralizaba sólo con verlo. Habían sido dos años de violencia, de vivir una pesadilla con él. Doce hospitalizaciones, tratamientos, máscaras, mentiras, lágrimas, dolor, complacencias, mentiras, miedo, depresión, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras…

-Anda, sigue escribiéndole a tu amiguita, quiero ver que idioteces le pones…-

- Yo sólo…yo no me refería a que me aburriera contigo. Jason, amo mi vida junto a ti, sabes que te adoro…

-¿Me adoras?-

-Si…- pero Musa mentía

-¿Cuánto?-

-Mucho. Eres mi único amor, eres el único hombre para mí- ella sabía que tenía que decir esta sarta de sandeces para salvarse de otra golpiza

-Continúa…-

-Sin ti yo no era nadie- se acercó y comenzó besar lentamente sus labios. Sólo que ya no era lo mismo, ahora sentía asco al hacerlo y a la vez sentía la humillación que era comportarse de esa manera contra su voluntad- Yo no era nada…tú eres quien me sacó adelante

-Pídeme perdón…-

-¿Qué?...-

-Pídeme perdón por lo malagradecida y tonta, ¡que digo tonta! ¡BRUTA! que eres. Reconoce que sin mí no eres nada, que sólo yo me fije en ti por lástima…entre otras cosas- dijo mirando su cuerpo de arriba para abajo-

-Jason…

-¡Házlo! De rodillas…-

-Pero…qué, ¿que es esto? Por…-

-¡De rodillas! ¿O quieres que te discipline de nuevo?

Musa se arrodilló y comenzó a pedirle perdón a su novio por todo lo que había mencionado. Incluso fue agregando más cosas que la denigraban

-Muy bien, Musita, muy bien. Sabes, ya estoy cansado de tener a una niña a mi cargo. Lo que quiero es una mujer…

-A..a…¿a qué te refieres?-

-Desvístete, ya es hora de que sepas complacer a tu futuro esposo. He esperado mucho tiempo, pero ya no aguanto, quiero tener ese lindo cuerpo para mi solito, las veces que quiera, cómo y cuando quiera…- dijo con mirada lasciva, fría.

-No…no eso no, Jason, acordamos que…-

-¡Acordamos que nada!.Ven para acá- la acercó a él y comenzó a desabotonar sin cuidado alguno sus ropas

-No, Jason, ¡no!. Suéltame…-

-¡Cállate! Que en esto sólo tomo partido yo- la comenzó a besar, yendo desde el cuello para abajo.

-No…-murmuraba Musa, muerta de miedo- No…- queriendo en ese momento escapar, queriendo que llegara alguien a salvarla…-Por favor…- Jason estaba llegando muy lejos. Se sentía herida, defraudada, usada. ¡Tenía que detenerlo!- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi!- le dijo y lo aventó con las fuerzas que pudo reunir

-Hija de…-

Musa vio como el hombre se levantó listo para golpearla, para hacerle lo peor. Ella trató de salir de su habitación pero Jason la atrapó de la cintura, la tiró al suelo y la comenzó a golpear. Musa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, se desgarraba la garganta gritando por ayuda. Él…él sólo la golpeaba, descargaba toda su rabia en ella cual saco de harina. Se aprovechaba de la fragilidad de aquella joven.

En el momento en que Musa ya no podía ni respirar, sonó el teléfono. Ella como pudo se arrastró hacia él. Era Layla…

-¿Hola?, ¿Hola?...-

-Lay…lay…-

-¡Suelta el maldito teléfono!- Dijo un Jason iracundo

-Ayuda…- decía una voz apunto de apagarse

-Se cortó la llamada…- dijo Layla soltando su teléfono.-¡ Musa!, está en problemas. Ese desgraciado…-

Layla llamó a servicios de Nueva York. Dio la dirección de la casa de su amiga y salió para allá. Mientras encendía su auto, iba pasando Riven. De hecho, iba a visitarla…

-¡Súbete!- le dijo

-¿Y a donde vamos?. Hola tan si quiera, ¿no?-

-¡Súbete!, Musa está en problemas-

-¡Abran la puerta!. Servicios sociales-

-Maldición…- Jason murmuró. El muy cobarde ya estaba empacando todas sus cosas. Sabía que se le había pasado la mano. Su novia yacía en un charco de sangre, inmóvil.

-No abren, y fue una llamada de emergencia, señor- dijo un policía a su capitán

-Tiren la puerta…-

Entraron inspeccionado toda el área hasta llegar a donde estaba Musa. La ventana estaba abierta. Jason había escapado.

-Llamen a una ambulancia…-

-Creo que el ministerio público sería mejor, señor…- dijo el policía moviendo con cuidado a Musa, aunque quizá, ese cuidado, ya era innecesario.


	7. Tic Tac Toe

Pesados segundos corrían en la sala del hospital. El tic tac de las manecillas resonaba por la sala de espera, por los pasillos, en las habitaciones…en la mente de Riven.

Su ¿novia?, no, ahora que lo pensaba ya no era su novia, era su ¿amiga?, no, ya no eran ni amigos. Riven se pasó los dedos por la cabeza, buscando respuesta a qué era Musa para él, por qué estaba ahí y lo más importante, cómo había dejado que un desgraciado le quitara lo que más amaba en este mundo. No sólo la había alejado, quizá ahora la perdería para siempre. No la volvería a ver nunca más, ni siquiera para decirle cuánto la amaba, ni siquiera para decirle un "lo siento", nada. Jamás volvería a ver su rostro, no podría volver a abrazarla, ni hablarle…nada. Estaría muerta; asesinada por un demente, misógino.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Musa Zhang?-

-Aquí- se levantaron Layla y Riven-

-Joven…- lo llamó el doctor-

-Verá, la condición de la paciente es muy grave. Sufrió politraumatismo, trauma craneal, fractura de cuello y femur cerrada. Quince puntos en el labio inferior…-

Con cada cosa que el doctor iba citando, la furia y el odio de Riven hacia Jason iba acrecentando. Desde el mismo momento en que la vio salir en la camilla, ensangrentada y completamente inconsciente, juró que Jason pagaría, y si era necesario ir al mismo infierno por Musa, lo haría.

-¿Cuánto durará su recuperación?-

-Aun no lo sabemos. Simplemente con el politraumatismo, su vida corre grave peligro…-

-¿A qué se refiere?. Ustedes son doctores, se supone que deben sacarla de esto- comenzaba a alterarse.

-Sí, pero en algún momento ella puede morir de una hemorragia masiva, un trauma torácico y aun estamos viendo si no hay daño irreparable del cerebro. Perdone que sea sincero, pero no es bueno en estos casos engañar a los familiares.

-No me joda, doctor…¡no me joda!-

-Le voy a pedir que baje la voz, por favor- el doctor no se daba por aludido. Sabía que era normal la desesperación en estos casos (¡y había visto tantos!).

Riven iba caminando hacía los sillones, cuando se desvió y salió a toda prisa del hospital.

-¿Qué va a hacer?, ¿A dónde va este loco, ahora?...- Layla lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que no le quedó otra más que levantarse y correr tras de él.

-¡Riven!, ¡Riven!- le gritaba- ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tú muy bien lo sabes. Algo que hasta tú tienes ganas de hacer- le decía sin dejar de caminar. Llevaba la mano en su bolsillo y su mirada no se enfocaba más que en el frente.

-Jason está detenido. No vayas a causar más problemas. Después nos encargaremos de él-

-No, Layla- se volteó advirtiéndole con la mirada que no lo siguiera más- esto es personal. Por su culpa, Musa está muriéndose. ¡Él es un asesino!-

-¿Y quieres serlo tú también?- le respondió también alterada- Si…si Musa muere, ¿quieres que ella se vaya con el recuerdo de que tú también eres un asesino?-

-¡Cómo demonios lo podría saber!. Ella está postrada en una cama, en coma. ¡Totalmente inmóvil!, a punto de morir- Riven movió la cabeza- esto llegó demasiado lejos. Me importa muy poco si paso la eternidad en la cárcel y después en el infierno. Ese bastardo no pasa de este día-

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas. No voy a dejar que le causes un dolor más a Musa- lo sostuvo del hombro.

Riven sacó la pistola y le apuntó. Layla se quedó pasmada.

-Ahora suéltame, si no quieres acompañar a Jason hoy-

-Riven…no lo harías-

El joven cargó la pistola. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Layla lo soltara y lo dejara ir. Riven siguió con su camino y Layla regresó llorando y temblando al hospital. ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara esto? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?. Ahora Musa estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Su cuerpo yacía completamente débil, herido y debatiéndose por dar la última batalla.

-¡Layla!-

La joven alzó la mirada y ahí estaban. Stella, Brandon, Bloom, Sky…todos.

-Qué bueno que llegan- Layla se levantó y se fue a los brazos de Nabu- Ella está muy mal- dijo en sollozos- Se está muriendo.-

-¿En donde esta ese hijo de…?-

-¡Sssh!- Stella cayó a Brandon

-Está detenido. Aun no entra a proceso…-

-¿Qué le hizo a Musa? ¿Podemos pasar a verla?-

-La verdad es que no sé que tenga, exactamente. El doctor acaba de hablar con Riven y no me dijo absolutamente nada a mí. Pero sé que es algo grave- la voz comenzó a quebrársele de nuevo- deberían haberla visto- sus manos temblaban mientras describía todo- Su cuerpo estaba golpeado y no podía verse bien su rostro por toda la sangre…

-Maldito…- dijo Helio en voz baja-

-¿y Riven?- dio Sky buscándolo con la vista por toda la sala

-Fue a hacerle una visita a Jason-

-¡Qué!, ¿por qué lo dejaste?- Bloom sabía que Riven iba a casi matarlo.

-No me dejó opción-

-Jason…de ese bastardo, después me encargo- dijo Brandon- lo que quiero ahora mismo es ver a Musa-

-Iré a preguntar si se puede pasar- Stella se dirigió a la enfermera, la cual llamó al doctor y vieron como asintió el doctor no sin antes darle una serie de indicaciones.

Primero pasaron Stella, Bloom, Helio y Flora. Les hicieron colocarse gorros, batas, guantes, desinfectante etc. No podían pasar al cuarto, sólo verla detrás de un cristal.

Ahí estaba Musa. Conectada a una bolsa de donación, un tubo muy grueso que le permitía respirar, decenas de cables e incontables vendajes.

Stella no se movió ni un instante, no pestañeó si quiera. No podía creer en qué estado la había dejado. Bloom apretó sus labios y contuvo el llanto. Helio no podía dejar de mirar fijamente el rostro de su amiga; lleno de hematomas. Flora simplemente se retiró.

-Brandon…- su novia lo vio entrar.

-Me dieron permiso de ingresar al cuarto-

-¡Oh, Brandon!- Stella le dio un abrazo- por favor, hazla volver

-Lo intentaré. Ella es mi mejor amiga, no dejaré que se vaya-

Brandon entró al cuarto. Trató de acomodarse evadiendo cuanto cablerío había en el piso.

-Hola pequeña…- tomó su mano- sé que no puedes escucharme, pero quiero que sepas que todos estamos aquí. Sabemos lo que pasó, pero no pienses en ello, ¿de acuerdo?.

Musa no respondió, ni siquiera un leve gesto.

-Lo que ahora importa es que estés bien…sé que lo estarás. Siempre has sido una mujer muy fuerte…-

Sus signos vitales no mostraban ningún cambio. Brandon suspiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza.

-Sé que debes estar batallando mucho. Pero aquí nos tienes a todos y no necesitas a nadie más, Musita. A nadie más. Por favor, prométeme que vas a pelear por tu vida. Mañana ya quiero verte despierta.- le acarició la frente.

-No puedo más- pensó Brandon. Se levantó y salió. Al cerrar la puerta, pasó de largo a todos y ni quiso decir nada en todo el día.


	8. En la cárcel

-Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver al señor Jason-

-¿Es usted su familiar?-

-No, soy su…amigo-

-¿Nombre?-

-Helia Casiano-

-Un momento…-

El guardia fue a la celda de Jason y le preguntó si conocía a "Helia Casiano". Por supuesto que él lo conocía y sabía que estaba ahí por el "incidente" que sucedió, pero también sabía que era el más tranquilo de los amigos de Musa, así que no temió en recibirlo.

Jason estaba sentado en una silla. Tenía sus manos esposadas y recargadas en una mesa; la cabeza agachada mientras pensaba en como safarse "del gran lío que Musa había provocado". Escuchó como la celda se abrió y sintió un aire pesado, una presencia fuerte. Alzó la mirada y ahí estaba…no era Helia sino Riven.

-Tú no eres…-dijo con miedo. Así es, sabía que Riven lo iba a matar ahí mismo-

En cuanto se fue el guardia, Riven se acercó velozmente a él y le tapó la boca a Jason para que no pudiera gritar. Lo vio con tanto odio que el otro deseó no estar ahí, mejor muerto que ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No soy quien esperabas'- le dijo volteándolo y aplicándole una especie de llave.- Ahora sí, tu y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas.

Jason trataba de safarse, pero era imposible, Riven lo apretaba con mucha fuerza. Desafortunadamente no había podido introducir el arma con la que planeaba matar a Jason.

-Por tu culpa Musa se está muriendo. - Al decir esto, las fuerzas de Riven se fueron y Jason logró safarse.

-Yo no le hice nada-

-No mientas hijo de &%$%/#". – Riven sentía gran impotencia al no poder hacer le algo ya que los guardias habían regresado, estaban mirando y no quería meterse en problemas. Lo que le dijo Layla lo hizo reflexionar, no quería quedar preso sabiendo que si Musa lograba salir de esta, él querría estar con ella.

-Saldré muy pronto de aquí-

-Más te vale que no lo hagas- se le acercó bruscamente y lo golpeó fuertemente en donde más le dolía y después le dio una mirada amenazante, de esas miradas que te hacen callar. Y la verdad es que Jason no musitó nada más que muecas de dolor porque al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un cobarde.

-Te advierto, Jason, que si lo haces, apenas pones un pie fuera de la cárcel y te mató- le dijo en voz baja- Eso te lo juro. Mientras, me voy a encargar de que vivas un infierno en esta cárcel.

Riven salió de la celda dejando al otro tirado. Los guardias aunque vieron que lo había agredido, no hicieron nada. Típica reacción de la supuesta "seguridad".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había pasado una semana y Musa seguía muy grave. Aun no respondía. Todos sus amigos se turnaban para estar pendientes de ella, aunque no les permitían frecuentemente entrar directamente a verla; solamente detrás de ese cristal frío y pulcro era que podían tener contacto con ella.

Riven se encontraba inerte, viendo directamente a Musa. Él llevaba una bata azul, un gorro y un cubrebocas; guantes, zapatos especiales, y un olor insoportable a desinfectante. El protocolo para poder entrar a terapia intensiva y ver a Musa lo ofendía. Es como si él pudiera causarle mucho daño cuando en realidad quien la había dañado era otro.

Día tras día, Riven pasaba las horas cuidando de ella, vigilándola, estando al pendiente del mínimo cambio que se presentara. A veces lo tenían que sacar a la fuerza hasta que el doctor le advirtió que si no obedecía las normas del hospital le iban a tener que negar el acceso.

Los demás esperaban afuera. A veces no iban al hospital porque estaban muy cansados y tenían cosas del trabajo que atender, pero eso no significaba que no les importara el estado de su amiga. Esperaron exactamente una semana hasta que por fin Musa reaccionó. El primero en querer entrar, obviamente, fue Riven, pero no se lo permitieron. Primero debían hacerle unos exámenes a la paciente y autorizar su cambio a piso.

-Musa…Musa- escuchaba la joven muy lejanamente- ¿Puedes escucharnos?-

Su mirada se fue aclarando y lo primero que vio fue un par de doctores y enfermeras mirándola.

-¿En dónde estoy?-

-Tienes que estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo uno de los doctores- Estás en un hospital.

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Luego hablaremos de ello. Ahora te vamos a aplicar algunas inyecciones y te vamos a hacer algunas pruebas, ¿está bien?-

Musa no asintió, simplemente volteó su cabeza para examinar todo el lugar. Aun se sentía muy adolorida, confundida y extremadamente mareada.

Las pruebas que le hicieron tomaron alrededor de dos horas y al comprobar que estaba mejor, dieron la autorización para que en dos días más bajara a piso.


	9. Silencio

Aun si le habían dado un diagnóstico favorable anteriormente, Musa estuvo algún tiempo en cuidados intensivos. El tratamiento para poder pasar a piso fue duro y doloroso, pero al cabo de unas semanas, ya estaba apta para poder salir de terapia intensiva, sin embargo, las visitas aun eran limitadas.

Sus amigos estaban pendientes de sus avances. Se sentían aliviados de que día tras día iba recuperando fuerzas y pronto la volverían a ver, ahora viviendo fuera de la pesadilla.

-Musa, tienes visita...-

-Gracias, Gladys- le dijo a su enfermera personal. Varias veces la habían visitado todos los del grupo, a excepción de Riven, así que esperaba ver a Flora o a Nabu, quizá Sky o Brandon, pero jamás a Riven.

Ahí estaba ella. Había perdido peso, su cabello había crecido considerablemente, su cara había recuperado su belleza original, pero aun habían huellas de violencia que resaltaban en sus brazos y rostro, principalmente en sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza.

Él dio un paso lento, suave, como no queriendo avanzar pero aun así haciendolo. Suspiró y se armó de valor para afrontar la fría realidad de aquella persona a la que tanto había amado. La culpa le decía que retrocediera, pero su necesidad y sed de ella le decía que no se detuviera. Se acercó al borde de la cama , ella no había notado quien era, pues contemplaba la ciudad con mirada perdida. Tembloroso, Riven rozó su mano y en ese preciso momento, Musa entendió de quien se trataba, porque nadie en el mundo la había tocado con tanta delicadeza como él.

No quiso voltear y todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Irónicamente para ella, fue como entrar en una pesadilla porque era como si el pasado le hubiera hecho una visita; como si aquel roce hubiera traído todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, de un pasado que trataba de olvidar.

Él tampoco dijo nada. Tocar su piel le produjo la extraña sensasión de revivir los únicos momentos felices que tuvo en su vida y a la vez, incrementar la culpa por haber dejado que su orgullo casi la matara.

Los labios de Musa se separaron con trabajos, intento decir algo, pero no pudo y en su lugar, una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Riven lo notó aunque ella estaba voletada; bajó la mirada y apartó su mano. Sabía que su presencia le hacía daño, quizá tanto como el que le hizo Jason.

-Perdóname...por favor – susurró y salió de la habitación.

Musa dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, no volteó. Al oír que la puerta de su habitación se cerró, ella murmuró: "Perdóname tú a mi..."


End file.
